KP and the Olympians
by shadowwriter329
Summary: Kim thought she was a ordinary girl, that happens to save the world every other weekend, but she never expected this. Now findind out she, Ron and Bonnie are half-bloods they are thrown into the world of the gods, heroes and monsters. Just an average day for Kim, no big.
1. Chapter 1

KP and the Olympians

Well today is my Birthday so here is another chapter for all of yous. Hope you all enjoy it.

For those who know or don't know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together; this is one of them. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist. My partner and I are looking for out for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

Disclaimer; I do not own Kim Possible nor the Percy Jackson series. Though I can happily say I am the first person to have a story of this kind of crossover.

Chapter one; Big Snakes are so the Drama

Kim had a strange feeling ever since she woke up this morning. She felt like she was being watched, but could not figure out by whom. She first had Wade scan the area but he found nothing. She shook it from her mind as she had to get to cheerleading practice. Ron came up next to her. "What up KP?"

"Nothing much Ron, just this feeling I have, like something is not right or I am being watched." Kim said.

Ron nodded, "Yeah I get the same with the feeling with the new janitor." Ron said pointing over his shoulder at said janitor.

The janitor, who was emptying trash can, was a large burly man with messy hair. He held one eye shut and the other was glaring at Ron. Kim then said "Sure Ron, get another Barkin on your back."

Ron shivered before he muttered, "Do not joke about that KP."

Kim rolled her eyes before they entered the gym. The girls were stretching before Bonnie came up to Kim, "Listen Possible you may be happy with some of the routines we have now but those will not get us to nationals."

Kim gave Bonnie an annoyed look but before she could say anything there was a low hissing sound. They looked around, Kim feared that it was a gas leak somewhere but then one of the girls screamed and shouted, "Snake!"

Kim turned and was shocked, she believed that it was a small snake but it was the size as an anaconda. It hissed again and seemed to grow even bigger right before their eyes. Bonnie took a step back freaked out while the other girls ran out of the gym, screaming about snakes.

The snake towered over them at least thirty feet. It was pale sickly yellow with thin long fangs. It hissed and sputtered at them. The snake pulled it head back and struck. Kim, Ron and Bonnie jumped out of the way. The snake turned to Ron and slithered toward him. Ron ran to the wall, the snake right on his tail gaining fast. Ron ran up the wall jumped off it and landed behind the snake's head.

It hissed and turned, trying to get at Ron. Bonnie was scared out of her mind; she was seeing thing, this was not happening, were going through her mind. The snaked licked the air and turned at Bonnie. It struck at her but she moved and dodges, flipping out of the way. The snake hissed before it shook it head trying to shake Ron off. "KP!" Ron screamed as he held on for dear life.

Kim was trying to figure out how to defeat this thing. It seemed too much like something like DNAmy but also did not seemed mixed and that fact it seemed to be targeting them. She heard the door open and someone shouts, "Possible catch!"

She turned to see Barkin throw a javelin like those use in track. As she caught it the javelin transformed into a spear. Kim was shocked how something could change right before her eyes. Ron scream again jolted her back to reality. She got a determined face before she ran at the snake. It spotted Kim before it sped at her. Kim used the pole end of the spear to pole volt herself high into the air.

The snake rose to, mouth wide open fangs ready to pierce her body. Kim gave a battle cry before trusts her spear down onto the snakes head. Ron fell onto the ground. He groaned before he looked up at the snake and Kim. The snake trashed around with the spear in its head. Kim scream in fury and she pulled the spear out before she drove it deeper its skull. The snake fell to the ground with a loud thud where it twitched a few second before it started to dissolve. The huge snake vanished completely leaving only Kim and her spear as well as two fangs.

"What the hell was that!?" Bonnie asked still shocked at the fact that there was a giant snake, but the only things that even hinted that it was there were the two large fangs and Kim's spear.

This was still shocking, but Kim shook her head, "How am I supposed to know!? Do you really think that it's possible for a snake that size to just show up at random?" Kim retorted.

But all it did was start a glare match between them before Ron decided to break them apart, "Look ladies, I'm as freaked out as you two, but we all can agree that there's some really bad road coming." Rufus squeaked out his own approval, and it worked to calm them both down a bit.

"Alright, so I've got a spear in my...Where'd it go?" Kim asked as the spear somehow turned back into a track and field javelin.

Mr. Barkin then came walking in, "Stoppable! I don't know why you took that javelin, but whatever prank you're thinking of ends here!" Barkin took the javelin and walked off.

"Okay, that was weird. Plus, I wasn't thinking of doing anything today." Ron said.

"Not only that but I remember Mr. Barkin was the one who threw the spear to me in the first place." Kim said as she watched Barkin leave the gym.

"What ever happen I just want to forget it." Bonnie said as she left the gym.

Kim and Ron watched her go. "I will call Wade later and see if he can spread any light on what happen." Kim said before she bent down and picked up the fangs. "Come on we have mythology next."

"Tell me again why are we taking that class?" Ron asked.

"Ron it is an interesting class, all the tales of what people believe happen many years ago. Come on, Mr. Bleet hinted that we might have a quiz and greek mythology today."

"AH I hate test and quizzes. All the words just jump up and swim around." Complain Ron as Kim dragged him to class.

Kim rolled her eyes, "Yeah it does the same for me but you don't see me failing."

"You work harder at that somehow and I can figure it out."

Mr. Bleet was an old man with white fuzzy hair that was almost like an afro and a short curly bread on his chin. He walked with a strange limp and kept complaining about how 'kids these days show no respect'.

"Now there are two set of twin gods and goddesses. Anyone can tell me the more famous pair?"

Kim raised he hand and he picked her, "Apollo, the god of the sun, archery music, poetry prophecies and healing and his sister Artemis, goddess of the wild, maidens, childbirth, the hunt and also archery. Both were children of Zeus and were born on a floating island."

Mr. Bleet nodded, "Correct. Now Hera was mad at this, nothing new and sent a monster to kill the mother and them. Apollo used a bow and arrow to slay the beast after it bit his mother. Can anyone tell me what it was called?"

Monique raised her hand, "It was a snake called Python."

"Python?" asked Ron confused. "I am no snake expert but I don't think pythons have venom." He knew this as he was caught and squeezed by that kind of snake before he was saved by Kim.

Mr. Bleet was annoyed, "No! Not _a_ python, _the_ Python. It was a giant snake with dangerous venom. Now the other set of twins are Ares and his sister…"

But Kim was no longer listening as her mind began to wonder about the snake she fought earlier. It was unlike anything she every faced before. She hope Wade would be able to tell her anything.

Class ended and Bonnie got out fast, not wanting to hear anymore about snakes. It was when she was half way down the hall did she remember she forgot her lip gloss at her desk. She turned around and was about to enter the room when she heard Mr. Bleet and Mr. Barkin talking. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Barkin answered. "The Python was after all three of them, though I am not sure if one if just a real powerful one that attracted it by their sent or it was because all three of them were here."

"You are not counting your self?"

"No I have his cologne that masks my scent. A monster can walk right by me and just think I am just mortal. I think they will have to be moved soon."

"Any idea who they might be children off?" Mr. Bleet asked.

"A few clues; Stoppable seem to always find trouble so maybe a son of Hermes. Possible is tough to place, she is highly skill and a good fighter so maybe a Ares but there are other strong half bloods that were not his children."

"And Rockwaller?"

Bonnie back away, unable to think about what she just overheard. She bumped into someone behind her and she turned to see the janitor. "Watch where you are going." Bonnie said.

The janitor looked at her, and Bonnie could have sworn that his eye moved to the center and the other eye was gone. Before she could do anything he grabbed her. She screamed, "Let go of me!"

Kim and Ron came down the hall and saw what had happen, the janitor watched them with his now one eyes and he smirked at them.

"Let Bonnie go!" Kim said as she and Ron rushed the new janitor.

His smirk did not leave his face. "Come and get her little half-bloods, if you think you can."

This confused them somewhat as they didn't know what a half-blood was, but whatever it was that didn't stop them. Bonnie smashed her heel against his foot, which managed to pain him long enough to let go of her. Bonnie then ran towards them. They ran off as Barkin and Bleet came out. Kim and the others could hear them berate the janitor, but couldn't make out what was said as they left the school area.

"What the hell's going on? First that snake, and then the janitor catches me, and that Barkin and Bleet seem to know what's going on."

"Bonnie, calm down. KP and I don't have a clue either. That or we've officially gone insane." Ron said trying to calm Bonnie down.

But he got stares from the two girls when he mentioned the possibility of insanity. "Ron, let's not go there just yet. We'll just contact Wade and ask him about it."

"If we're going insane then the next crazy thing that'll happen is me sleeping with Ron."

That comment got Ron blushing, but they still needed to know what was going on.

Kim slapped her forehead in annoyance, "Really Bonnie," she muttered before she pulled out the Kimmunicator, "Wade something strange is going on."

She explained what happen and Wade thought about it. "Maybe there was a snake but you guys were under a affect of some kind of gas or something that made you think what you saw was real."

"If that is true Wade then why were their snake fangs, they seem too big to be from your average snake."

"I will scan them and see what I can come up with." Kim held up a fang to be scanned. Wade check it out and was confused, "This is odd, I can not find any data on the fang. No know snake has this type of fang and the venom is very protein. A drop can kill over 200 men."

They looked at the fang in Kim's hand. They heard Barkin mumbling with Bleet next to him. Kim narrowed her eyes and went over to them. "Mr. Barkin, Mr. Bleet, something is going on and you two seem to have the answers. Tell use what is going on."

Barkin looked from Kim to Ron and Bonnie. "I am not sure you want to know."

Kim held up the fang, "This is one of the fangs that were left when I killed that snake. Wade could not tell what snake was it or what is going on. I think we have a right to know if it affects us."

Barkin and Bleet looked at one another before Bleet said, "Come into my classroom. We will explain."

Once they were inside Bleet sat at his desk and asked, "First I must ask, do you believe in the Olympians?"

"As in athletes?" Ron asked.

"No Stoppable as in the gods." Barkin replied.

"Gods like in the myths?" Ron asked, getting a nod from Barkin.

"Yes Stoppable, the Greek gods from the stories, but I'd recommend you be careful if you plan to throw their names around. Names do have power." Mr. Bleet said as he took out three cards out from the desk, and handed them out. They could read it just fine.

_Conrad Bleet_

_Keeper_

_Half-Blood Hill_

_Long Island, New York_

_(800) 009-0009_

"There is a lot to learn, but The Python did attack you. And he rarely goes for half-bloods, thank the gods for that. But when he does he goes after very power half bloods. I do believe that there is more to at least one half-blood, if not all the three of you. Can any of you three tell me what the Olympians did often?" Bleet asked.

Bonnie was the first to answer, "Rule the world with their powers and immortality?" It was more of a question then an answer, but it was a good one.

"Well, yes that is true, but another thing that many of the Olympians did often was conceive children with mortals. While it is true that they are half god and half mortal, they often contain greatness in them."

Ron then brought up a thought, "Wait, what God Almighty?"

"God with a capital G is a larger matter altogether, and the Olympians are a smaller matter."

"Mr. Barkin, how can gods in general be a small matter?"

"What Steve mean while God with a Capital G is more of a god of all things while the Olympians have small domains like how Zeus rules the skies and his brother the sea. The gods have many areas where they rule but they do not rule other domains. Like how both Artemis and Apollo are twins and rule over archery they have their own domain like the moon and the sun. Neither one can control the other.

"But I am getting ahead of my self. As I said the gods have children in this day and age. I now believe that you are all half-bloods. You all have the sighs; your ADD, your battle instincts for combat. Your trouble reading, your brains are wired to red Greek. In fact those cards I gave you before were written in Greek."

They were quite before Kim asked, "So say that we are half-bloods, what does that mean for us. Are we in danger?"

"I won't sugar coat it Possible, but it is very rare for a half-blood to reach adult hood. I was one of the lucky ones that did." Barkin said getting all of them to look at him.

"Wait you're…"

"That's right Stoppable I am also a half-blood. I am a son of Ares."

"Ares…that the god of...ahhh?" Ron mind drew a blank which got him a glare from Barkin.

"War stoppable, my father is the god of war."

"That make some much sense now." Ron said getting looks from the girls.

"How does that make sense?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, for one it might explain why I'm so distant from my parents. It also explains why Barkin's so uptight about everything."

"I'm right here Stoppable, but you guys might need to pack up and head to Camp Half-Blood, the location's on the cards."

Ron was sheepish, but it still raised a few questions for them.

"What's Camp Half-Blood, and why would we need to go there?" Kim asked, but Bleet was the one that answered, "You most likely never heard of it as it's a summer camp for demigods, Half-Bloods we call them sometimes, and it's one of the safest havens, if not the only, in the world. You can hone your skills to defend yourself against monsters that would seek to challenge you."

"Ah, the good old days of arm wrestling with the other Ares kids, and beating the snot out of a few of the punks from Hermes cabin in the practice ring." Barkin interrupted causing a few gulps.

Bonnie was curious about something, "If we're demigods, then who's our godly parent?"

Barkin thought a bit, but sighed before he answered, "No one can really say until they're claimed Rockwaller. Hermes patrons anyone that travels, and we can guess, but the only way to truly know your parentage is to be claimed by the godly parent."

"Great so how do we get there?" Bonnie asked, thinking it was better to get it over with.

Bleet answered, "Well satyrs are responsible for finding half-bloods and bring them to camp. I may be an old one but I can get a ride after talking to Chiron."

Kim went wide eyed, "Chiron? You mean the same Chiron that-"

"Trained the famous heroes like Hercules and the others then yes the very same." Bleet said. "I suggest you go home talk to your families and get packed. I will send word and Barkin will provide weapons for now. Not that he has any other use for them."

Barkin rolled his eyes, "I believe in being prepared, but I can spare a few so you are not unprotected."

The trip home was quite for all of them. Kim went to her room and packed, wondering how she could even ask her parents about what has happen and how her godly parent could be. "Kim?" her mother called as she came up the stairs. Kim notice she had a sad look on her face. "Your teacher called, Mr. Bleet. I guess you know now."

Kim looked at her with a blank look, "So was this the way I was to find out?"

Anne wrapped her daughter into a hug, "Oh Kim, you must understand that the more you know the harder it is for the different monster to find you."

Kim wondered before she asked, "One attacked today, the one that Apollo killed. How is it that they are still alive today?"

Anne sighed, "From what understand is that while they can be killed they do not stay dead. They have no soul so they come back over the year depends on the monster. Only some kind of Half-blood weapons can kill them, some kind of bronze."

Kim sighed before they pulled each other apart before Kim asked, "mom who is my father, the way you talk about it mean you…" Kim could not finish.

Anne gave her a sad smile before she said, "You have to find out for your self I am afraid. Now get ready and send word when you get there."

Kim nodded as she went to packing. After saying good bye she left the house and found Brakin pull up in a van. It open and Kim climbed in. Barkin then said, "Listen up, Bleet send word and Chiron is asking for some help. One satyr has found some half-bloods and needs help. Camp has already sent some campers to help but he feels better if you guys go and be back up. We also got an older camper near their and she will be heading their as well. Possible get a ride, you are going to help Grover Underwood in Maine."

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

KP and the Olympians

Merry Christmas to one and all. Even to those that do not celebrate it. Sorry it took a while but I hope that this mass update will make a nice present to everyone one of my readers that enjoy my stories.

For those who know or don't know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist. My partner and I are looking for out for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; I do not own Kim Possible nor the Percy Jackson series. Though I can happily say I am the first person to have a story of this kind of crossover.

Chapter two; Half-blood Lives are a Lot Like Mission

The newly discovered half-bloods were quite as they rode the plane to Maine. After she thanks the polite for the ride she went back to Bonnie and Ron and checked what weapons Barkin gave them. Seeing this was going be the first time Bonnie has been fighting, and Kim did not count the time they were stuck to each other's hips, Bonnie got a wrist band that turned into a shield and the spear Kim use to kill the Python. It was now a pen instead of a javelin. Kim felt like a smaller weapon was more her fit so she had a combat knife that was now a ring. Ron was given a swing knife that turned into a short sword. "I just find it strange just how these dangerous weapons can be so small." Ron said as he flipped the blade of the knife out and it changed into a sword. "Though I am worried we can hurt someone with them.

"Barkin said they were to make it easy to hide in mortal areas. And he also said the blades are made of a special bronze that only hurts monsters. And half-blood apparently." Kim answered as she eyed the ring.

They were over the school they were to help this Grover at when we spotting what looked like fighting. Kim eyes went wide as she saw a familiar green flash shooting at what she could tell was a monster. Kim got the others into parachutes. As Kim open the plane door Bonnie was trying to talk her way out of it. "I am not jumping out of a plan to save somebody, that's your job. I am not able to handle th-EHHHHH!" Kim hand enough so she just push Bonnie out the door. She jumped after her to make sure Bonnie got her chute open.

They free fell through the sky until it was time to open the chutes, and when they did, they dropped down to the point near the battle and got their weapons out. "I really want to go home!" Bonnie said as she, Kim, and Ron rushed to the scene of the battle, and noticed at least two to four people that were there. Two boys, one of which reminded them of Mr. Bleet, and the other boy was younger then them with dark brown hair, and was ready to fight with a sword. The other two were girls one with black hair and a spear with a strange shield with a face, and the other girl was blonde with curly hair that would remind some of a princess. They were at that moment fighting with some monsters that were giving them trouble. The last one shocked Rona and Kim the most. Said older woman looked over her shoulder at them, "Well Pumpkin, did not expect to see you here."

"Shego?" asked Kim confused, "You're a half-blood?"

This got Shego's attention, she blasted a few flying spines away before she looked back at them. It was then did Shego notice the bronze weapons. "Well I'll be damn; I guess I should have known."

The gang got behind the girl with the large shield, seeing as hers seem to withstand the spike the monster was shooting at them. "So what's the sitch? What kind of monster is that?"

"A manticore" said the blond hair girl. "but we have to keep these two safe."

Kim looked at two kids, brother and sister from the looks of it, behind the group. Kim figured they had not weapons and could not fight a monster. A helicopter was heard before it appeared behind them. Seeing as how the monster smirked at them she figure it was some kind of back up. "Now do you see how hopeless it is? Yield, little heroes."

They were trapped between a monster and a fully armed helicopter. Even then Shego snorted and had her fist flared up, "you have no idea who you are dealing with,"

Then they heard a clear, piercing sound: the call of a hunting horn blowing in the woods.

The manticore froze. For a moment, no one moved. There was only the swirl of snow and wind and the chopping of the helicopter blades.

"No," the monster said. "It cannot be—"

His sentence was cut short when something shot past Ron's head like a streak of moonlight. A glowing silver arrow sprouted from Dr. Thorn's shoulder. He staggered backward, wailing in agony. "Curse you!"

He unleashed his spikes, dozens of them at once, into the woods where the arrow had come from, but just as fast, silvery arrows shot back in reply. It almost looked like the arrows had intercepted the thorns in midair and sliced them in two, but Ron felt like his eyes must've been playing tricks on him. He never seen anyone why that much skill, not even Kim.

The manticore pulled the arrow out of his shoulder with a howl of pain. His breathing was heavy. The dark hair boy with the shield and sword tried to swipe at him with his sword, but he wasn't as injured as he looked. He dodged his attack and slammed his tail into the boy's shield, knocking him aside.

Then the archers came from the woods. They were girls, about a dozen of them. The youngest was maybe ten. The oldest, about fourteen like Kim's, Bonnie's and Ron's age. They wore silvery ski parkas and jeans, and they were all armed with bows. They advanced on the manticore with determined expressions.

"The Hunters!" the blond hair girl cried.

Next to the boy, the girl with the large shield muttered, "Oh, wonderful."

One of the older archers stepped forward with her bow drawn. She was tall and graceful with coppery colored skin. Unlike the other girls, she had a silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair, so she looked like some kind of Persian princess. "Permission to kill, my lady?"

They couldn't tell who she was talking to, because she kept her eyes on the manticore.

The monster wailed. "This is not fair! Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws."

"Not so," another girl said. This one was a little younger than Kim, maybe twelve or thirteen. She had auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail and strange eyes, silvery yellow like the moon. Her face was so beautiful it made Ron catch his breath and even Kim and Bonnie was jealous as it was a natural look, no makeup or anything. But her expression was stern and dangerous. "The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast." She looked at the older girl with the circlet. "Zoe, permission granted."

The manticore growled. "If I cannot have them alive, I shall have them dead!" He lunged at the two half-bloods in front, knowing they were weak and dazed.

"No.'" the blond girl yelled, and she charged at the monster.

"Get back, half-blood!" the girl with the circlet said. "Get out of the line of fire!"

But she leaped onto the monster's back and drove her knife into his mane. The manticore howled, turning in circles with his tail flailing as the girl hung on for dear life.

"Fire!" Zoe ordered.

"No!" the boy screamed.

But the Hunters let their arrows fly. The first caught the manticore in the neck. Another hit his chest. The manticore staggered backward, wailing, "This is not the end, Huntress! You shall pay!"

And before anyone could react, the monster, with the girl still on his back, leaped over the cliff and tumbled into the darkness.

"Annabeth!" the boy yelled as he tried to go after her, but the helicopter started to fire at them.

Kim was already moving, she dodge the burst of bullets and headed for the cliff. Shego threw a plasma blast and destroyed the gun just as Kim jumped over the edge. She snapped her limps to her side and kept her body straight to gain some speed. She caught up to the pair and was able to grab Annabeth's arm. Kim pulled her grappling gun and shot at the top of the cliff. The hook caught and they pulled away from the monster. Annabeth hugged Kim, crying as she thought she was going to die before she was grabbed.

"It's okay. I got you." Kim said as she comforted the girl, Annabeth the boy called her, as she began to calm down from the wild ride. "KP! You okay?" Ron called as he went to check on them. Bonnie and Shego also came up to them as Kim answered that they were okay. Annabeth calmed herself down and seemed to be swooped up into a hug by the dark haired boy before he let go. "It's great that you're still around Annabeth. I didn't want you to go to the underworld so soon, again."

"You went to the underworld?" Ron asked as the boy nodded, but they all realized they didn't know each other's names. "I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Kim Possible." Kim said as they shook hands.

"My name's Ron Stoppable, and the naked mole rat is my best buddy Rufus." Rufus, after Ron's introduction, popped his head out and scurried to Ron's shoulder with a squeak that sounded like hiya.

"Bonnie Rockwaller, and can I go home now?"

"Sorry kid, but if you're a half-blood like the rest of us then there's no chance until you can defend yourself. Name's Shelia Goforth, daughter of Iris, but everyone just calls me Shego." It was then the three younger teens introduced themselves. The punk looking girl with black hair and stormy blue eyes went first, "Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, and thanks for helping."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and It is a pleasure to meet someone like you Miss Possible!" Annabeth formally introduced herself. The young man with sea green eyes and dark brown hair then introduced himself, "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Thanks for helping us."

Kim looked at the girls that shot the arrows at the monster. "Actually I think they deserve the most thanks. You were the ones that drove the monster away. I am sorry but I am new to the whole half blood thing but, who are you guys?" then she looked around and notice the helicopter was missing, "Where the helicopter go?"

Ron answered and pointed to the girl that told Zoe she could fire. "You should have seen it KP, after Shego blew up the gun she said something about 'No mortal watching the hunt' or something like that and she changed into a bunch of black birds. I never have seen anything like it."

Kim looked at the girl, looking into her eyes she started to put the pieces together. The girl while seemed to be younger then Kim herself seemed to be the leader, given how the one girl named Zoe called her my lady and how she took orders from her. This group of all girls, all carrying bows and arrows and the fact Annabeth call them the hunters. Seeing how the girl's eyes reminded her of the moon made it all click. "You're the goddess Artemis, aren't you?"

The girl smiled and Shego clapped, "Not bad Kimmie. You figured it out a lot sooner then most people, even me."

The others, beside Thalia, Annabeth and the hunters, looked at Artemis wondering if what she said was true. "That is correct, I am indeed the goddess Artemis."

"What a minute!" cried the girl that they were trying to protect. "What is going on?"

Her brother however, "That was so wicked!" he was looking at Shego and Kim. "You were just dodged those bullets like nothing and just jumped off the cliff and save girl with a grappling gun that does not even look like one, you are like one spies in the James Bond movies."

Kim blushed at the praised while the boy's sisters looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Nico…how do you know what a 007 movie is like when I made sure you never saw anything over rated G."

Her brother ignored her as he looked at Shego, "And you throwing those green fire balls. How can you even do that?"

Shego chuckled before she ruffled though the boy's hair, "Doy I got it from my mother."

Ron looked confused and asked, "Yeah, who is Iris? I never heard of her. What is she goddess of?"

Shego did not look in anyone's eyes as she mumbled something. "What was that?" Ron asked. Shego mumbled again a little louder but they still could not hear her. Ron then said. "Can you speak up we can't-"

"RAINBOWS OKAY! MY MOTHER IS THE GODDESS OF FRICKING RAINBOWS!" Shego shouted as her whole arms flared up.

Ron retreated behind Kim for fear of his life while Kim was thinking. Kim remembered how each one of her brothers' powers had a different color to it. "So the whole story with the meteor giving you and your brothers your powers?" she left the question hanging.

Shego sighed, "My brothers are my brothers in full blood as in same mother same father. Mom gave us our power based on our favorite color to help protect use against monsters. My plasma can hurt mortal like getting hit with something hard but it is not lethal to them. To non living things yes, monsters hell yea. One reason I had no problem using them in our fight though you never got hit I always figured you were mortal. We just made that story up for people who know nothing about the gods."

Artemis cleared her throat. I think it is best we head back to our camp my hunters have set up. I think we have much to talk about."

Grover's face was red and he knelt on the ground in front of Artemis. "Thank you, Lady Artemis! You're so…you're so…Wow!" the others looked at him while Artemis looked a little uncomfortable.

"Get up, goat boy!" Thalia snapped.

Ron looked to all the girls then remembered what Bleet had said about the god still having kids. "So you really have a lot of kids."

Almost everyone was staring at him, the hunter more of a death glare while Kim rolled her eyes. Shego was laughing at that. "Ron, Artemis is a virgin goddess aka no kids."

Ron blushed at his blunder before Artemis said, "While incorrect in wording I do however see my hunters as daughters over the years."

"Whoa," The sister, Bianca di Angelo said. "Hold up. Stop ignoring me." Everybody looked at her. She pointed her finger at all of them in turn, "Who are you people?"

Artemis's expression softened. "It might be a better question, my dear girl, to ask who are you! Who are your parents?"

Bianca glanced nervously at her brother, who was still staring in awe at Artemis. "Our parents are dead," she said. "We're orphans. There's a bank trust that pays for our school," she saw ho the others were looking at her. "What?" she demanded. "I'm telling the truth."

"You are a half-blood," Zoe Nightshade said. Her accent was hard to place. It sounded old fashioned, like she was reading from a really old book. "One of thy parents was mortal. The other was an Olympian."

"An Olympian…athlete?"

"No," Zoe said. "One of the gods."

"Cool!" said her brother.

"No!" Bianca's voice quavered. "This is not cool!"

The brother danced around like he needed to use the restroom. "Does Zeus really have lightning bolts that do six hundred damage? Does he get extra movement points for—"

"Nico, shut up!" Bianca put her hands to her face. "This is not your stupid Mythomagic game, okay? There are no gods!"

"Ah, seeing as one goddess is less then five feet from you, I would take back that statement." Ron said glancing at Artemis.

Kim saw how badly Bianca was talking this and felt sorry for her. Hell she only had a day of this and she felt sorry for any half-blood. However Thalia spoke. "Bianca, I know it's hard to believe. But the gods are still around. Trust me. They're immortal. And whenever they have kids with regular humans, kids like us, well… Our lives are dangerous."

"Dangerous," Bianca said, "like the girl who fell."

Annabeth winched, "Thanks for the reminder."

"Oo!" Nico raised his hand. "What about Dr. Thorn? That was awesome how you shot him with arrows! Is he dead?"

"He was a manticore," Artemis said. "Hopefully he is destroyed for now, but monsters never truly die. They re-form over and over again, and they must be hunted whenever they reappear."

"Or they'll hunt us," Thalia said.

Bianca di Angelo shivered. "That explains…Nico, you remember last summer, those guys who tried to attack us in the alley in DC?"

"And that bus driver," Nico said. "The one with the ram's horns. I told you that was real."

"That's why Grover has been watching you," Percy said. "To keep you safe, if you turned out to be half-bloods."

"Grover?" Bianca stared at him. "You're a demigod?"

"Well, a satyr, actually." He kicked off his shoes and displayed his goat looked like she was going to faint right there.

"Grover, put your shoes back on," Thalia said. "You're freaking her out."

"Hey, my hooves are clean!" Grover replied.

Shego slapped her face, "Yeah that is what she is upset about, not. Now put the shoes on or I will shave your fuzzy ass bald."

Grover looked scared and quickly put his shoes back on.

"Bianca," Percy said, "we came here to help you. You and Nico need training to survive. Dr. Thorn won't be the last monster you meet. You need to come to camp."

"Camp?" she asked.

"Camp Half-Blood," he said. "It's where half-bloods learn to survive and stuff. You can join us, stay there year-round if you like."

"Sweet, let's go!" said Nico.

"Wait," Bianca shook her head. "I don't—"

"There is another option," Zoe said. "No, there isn't!" Thalia said. Thalia and Zoe glared at each other.

Artemis turned to the group of half bloods "Bianca, Kim, Bonnie, Shego come with me. I would like to speak with you."

"What about me?" Nico asked.

Artemis considered the boy. "Perhaps you can show Grover how to play that card game you enjoy. I'm sure Grover would be happy to entertain you for a while…as a favor to me?"

Grover just about tripped over himself getting up. "You bet! Come on, Nico!"

Nico and Grover walked off toward the woods, talking about hit points and armor ratings and a bunch of other geeky stuff. Ron notice what they were talking about and went over as he found it interesting.

The Hunters' their camping site were seven large tents, all of silver silk, curved in a crescent around one side of a bonfire. One of the girls blew a silver dog whistle, and a dozen white wolves appeared out of the woods. They began circling the camp like guard dogs. The Hunters walked among them and fed them treats, completely unafraid. Falcons watched the group from the trees, their eyes flashing in the firelight obviously keeping watch as well. Even the weather seemed to bend to the goddess's will. The air was still cold, but the wind died down and the snow stopped falling, so it was almost pleasant sitting by the fire. Artemis led the girl to the last tent.

Inside seemed bigger then the outside. In the center, a golden brazier of fire seemed to burn without fuel or smoke. Behind the goddess, on a polished oak display stand, was her huge silver bow, carved to resemble gazelle horns. The walls were hung with animal pelts: black bear, tiger, and several others they didn't recognize. Kim figured an animal rights activist would've had a heart attack looking at all those rare skins, but maybe since Artemis was the goddess of the hunt, she could replenish whatever she shot. A deer with glittering fur and silver horns came over to the now sitting goddess before laying it head resting contentedly in Artemis's lap.

"Are you surprised by my age?" she asked.

"Uh…a little." Kim said, hoping not to offend the goddess

"I could appear as a grown woman, or a blazing fire, or anything else I want, but this is what I prefer. This is the average age of my Hunters, and all young maidens for whom I am patron, before they go astray."

"Go astray?" Bonnie asked.

"Grow up. Become smitten with boys. Become silly, preoccupied, insecure. Forget themselves."

"Oh." Kim said understanding, "You mean your group told in the myths. The immortal hunters under your domain."

Artemis nodded. "I wish to invite all of you to join me."

They were shocked, Shego snorted, "Sorry my lady but I think I am can not be part of your group, I am no maiden."

"By your standard maybe but to me, you never had sex with a male before."

Shego sighed, "I'm sorry but like last time it is a bad idea. With nothing but girls around it is too much temptation for me and I do not want to cause trouble cause of my taste in partners."

Artemis sighed, "I can respect that but I had to ask." Artemis looked at the others "Kim Possible I am sorry but I think it would be better if you do not join." Seeing her shocked look she added, "You have become an icon of hope and greatness for many maidens everywhere and many people look up to you. Having you join my hunters would take that away and would do more harm then good."

Kim smiled as she was going to turn her down but did not know how. She was still confused by what Shego had said. "Lady Artemis, I'm actually thankful that you didn't ask me to join. I wouldn't have liked it anyway as I like boys. I'm already at an age for it, and have dated a few. I also wouldn't want to leave my best friend alone. He gets into trouble without me." Kim said, more relieved at the fact that she was an icon that Artemis would want among the mortal populace.

Zoe looked at her, "Why do you depend on such a boy. They are no help."

Kim looked at her. "He is my best friend and my partner. He is like a fellow hunter is to you. Together we can do anything."

Zoe looked at Kim, having heard of her over the few year of Kim saving the world and helping other could not help but respect her for being a powerful girl. She would have been trilled if she joined, as she believe that Kim could easily take over for her if needed, but if her mistress was not going to ask then it was not her place

Artemis then looked at Bonnie. Said girl shook her head. "Sorry but I can not. I want a normal life, even if I can not now I think this group would be too much."

Artemis sighed but accepted her answer. She looked at the last girl. She seem to be thinking of it and thought she needed more time. So she had Zoe get the other half-bloods. She needed some information.

When Percy came Artemis asked what the monster, Dr. Thorn talked about before Kim and the hunter showed up. Artemis and Zoe seemed worried about this monster that was talked about and Artemis did not seem to know what monster it was. Then Artemis asked Bianca of her answer. When Percy heard of chance to join the hunters Percy tried to get to come to camp as a camper. As Percy talked about it Kim was now interested in what this camp was about.

But it was for not as Zoe help convince Bianca to join the hunters. From the way she was talking about Kim figured that Zoe has been part of the hunters a long time. She figures she would have to ask Artemis later. Then Artemis asked a favor from Kim and Percy. "So not the drama Lady Artemis, what do yea need?"

Artemis smirked at that "I need you to help get my hunters to camp safely."

Zoe seemed to not like this idea as the hunter seem to hate camp. Kim smiled, "No big I can call a ride and get something big enough to fit everyone."

Artemis held up her hand. "That is not necessary as I hope that my brother would take you guys." Kim noticed that Artemis did not seem happy at seeing her brother. Kim figures that even for immortals brothers would always be pain in the butts.

As they all left the tent Kim could hear Ron crying out, "KP!" as he ran passes with one of the wolves chasing after him. Kim sighed while Shego laughed harder this time. She then notices the look Zoe shot her that said, "This is your partner?"

"He has his days." She muttered before she ran off to save her best friend from getting eaten.

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

KP and the Olympians

For those who know or don't know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist. My partner and I are looking for out for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; I do not own Kim Possible nor the Percy Jackson series. Though I can happily say I am the first person to have a story of this kind of crossover.

Chapter three; Kim Drives the World's Hottest Car

The others were gathering near the cliff face waiting. Although most of them were looking at Kim, "Thou was most impressive. Thy did not know how you even did that."

"It was no big," Kim said, having gotten use to the old english and figured out what she was saying.

Zoe looked at her in disbelief, "No big? You wrestled with one of the wolves forced it to thy ground and within a moment had thee acting like thee was a docile dog with tongue sticking out as thou rubbed his belly."

"So not the drama," Kim replied with a wave of her hand.

"Yeah you should have seen her when she wrestled those alligators, or that great white shark." Ron said recalling that events.

Now almost everyone was looking at Kim, though Artemis was watching the horizon but still listening and impressed while Bonnie and Shego rolled their eyes. "You wrestled alligators?" Grover asked, knowing how tough those reptiles were. "And a great white?"

"Just a couple of ten footers, no big." Kim replied, "And that shark left with one good punch to the nose."

Zoe felt her silver circlet on her head, "If thou indeed join the hunters then I would be worried for my position."

Artemis smiled as she turned her head toward Zoe, "You are one of my oldest and most loyal of hunters Zoe; you can not be replaced so easily."

Kim looked at Zoe, "So how long have you been with the hunters?"

Zoe had a small smile on her face. "Thee have been with the hunters since ancient Greek. Thee have serve Lady Artemis almost all of thy life."

Ron was impressed, "Wow you must have seen at lot of things no one else ever seen before."

Kim nodded, "Yes living for so long you must have seen some of the world changing events, real history."

Zoe gave a small smiled, "Thy might have seen a lot of things over the many years."

Shego snorted, "Too bad she never learned modesty or English."

Zoe shot Shego a glare while Kim narrowed her eyes at her, "You are one to talk."

Shego smirked, "Listen princess, when we are doing everything as half-bloods that is one thing but when we are back doing our regular song and dance, don't expect me to pull any punches."

Kim smirked and everyone say a fire in eyes. "I would expect nothing less."

Shego grinned and the same look was in her eyes.

Zoe looked from on to another before she leaned closer to Artemis, "I have never seen anyone like that before."

Artemis took a glance before she smiled a little, "I know that look; they're rivals. They fight to push each other. It reminds me of my old rival and friend a long time ago before…" Artemis got a lost look in her eyes and Zoe kept quite, knowing all about that.

Artemis turned back to the sky before she sighed and muttered, "Where us he? He's so-o-o lazy during the winter."

"You're, um, waiting for sunrise?" Percy asked.

"For my brother. Yes." Artemis replied, a little irritated

Kim looked at her, "Oh, Apollo?" Artemis nodded, "Even immortal brothers can be a pain," Kim said which got a nodded from Shego and Artemis. Kim then thought of something. "Umm, Lady Artemis can I ask you something?"

At her nodded Kim went on, "I am not sure if you are the best person to ask but the other gods; you know the ones that have kids, a lot, do they go for girls in their domain?"

Artemis looked at her with a raised brow, "What do you mean?"

"It is just my mom knows about all of this so my godly parent is my father and she is a doctor, a brain surgeon, and I could not help but wonder if Apollo could be…"

Artemis thought about it, "I am not one to really say but for my brother personally he goes for almost any kind of girl he likes. He is not one to limit himself but it is a possibility. Are you good at archery?"

Kim thought about it, "I got nothing on your hunters but I am descent."

Ron looked at her, "Kim you are the best in the school. You are like Robin Hood."

Rufus popped out, "Uh-huh, bull eyes!"

Artemis smirked again, "Ah young Robin, she was a skill girl. Shame she did not join my hunters but her skills could even be a match for them."

"You met Robin Hood?" Ron asked before he blinked, "Wait, Robin Hood was a girl?"

Artemis nodded, "Yes Robin, daughter of Hermes was skilled with the bow and arrow that rivals my hunters. She always had her hood up when she stole from people and that may them believed she was a man."

Shego decided to speak up again, "Listen Kimmie, only the gods can say who their child is. To have another god say that their child is someone else or claim them as their own is a big insult and while they might be super sized they have real brittle ego and their feelings get hurt easily." They could then hear some thundering in the distance and Shego looked at Artemis, "They do know they are just proving my point by doing that just now right?"

Artemis shrugged; she knew it was true even if she would deny it. Shego went back to what she was saying, "Anyway you can guess and some are easier to find out if you know the right stuff. Like for you princess I can say the ones that aren't your father are Poseidon and Zeus."

Annabeth nodded, "That's right because of the oath."

Shego gave her a look before she shot a glance at Thalia and Percy, who were looking at the snowy ground, "Rrriiiiggghhhtttt," Shego drew out. "Because they have such control over themselves, oath be damn. I meant that princess here go around the world, most of it by flying a plane. Zeus would sense one of his brother's children in the sky and unless something has happen he would shoot them down. Plus she does not get extra power from water, she can swim and can not breathe under water." Seeing their looks she added, "Poseidon may not go out of his way to drown children of Zeus but none of them know how to swim."

Thalia blinked but said nothing. She did turn to Kim and the others before she said, "So you guys turned down the hunters."

Kim Bonnie and Shego nodded, well Shego snorted, "You make it sound like it was a hard thing to do. Besides even if I did join I am sure the other girls would not like my taste."

Thalia, Annabeth, Nico, Percy and Ron looked confused while Grover sighed, "but still, an eternity with Artemis?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "You satyrs. You're all in love with Artemis. Don't you get that she'll never love you back?"

"But she's so…into nature," Grover swooned.

"You're nuts," said Thalia.

"Nuts and berries," Grover said dreamily. "Yeah."

Shego rolled her eyes before she shot a look at Artemis, "You really got to do something about that. It's for their own good really." Artemis shot Shego a small smirk.

Finally the sky began to lighten and Artemis mutters "About time,"

Kim looked as the light grew, "Okay so he drives the sun, is it like in the stories where it was behind him?"

"It's not exactly as you think," Artemis answered. "He upgrades it to be easier to drive

There was a sudden burst of light on the horizon. A blast of warmth. "Don't look," Artemis advised. "Not until he parks."

The light and warmth intensified until their winter coat felt like it was melting off of them. Then suddenly the light died.

Ron, Percy and Kim looked first while Ron and Rufus whistled. He couldn't believe it. It was his car, the car he wanted, anyway. A red convertible Maserati Spyder. It was so awesome it glowed. Then he realized it was glowing because the metal was hot. The snow had melted around the Maserati in a perfect circle, which explained why they were now standing on green grass and their shoes were wet. "That is Awesome!" cried Ron while Nico and Percy nodded.

The driver got out, smiling. He looked about seventeen or eighteen, had the same sandy hair and outdoorsy good looks. This guy was tall, his smile was bright and more playful. The Maserati driver wore jeans and loafers and a sleeveless T-shirt.

"Wow," Thalia muttered. "Apollo is hot." Kim, Bonnie and Annabeth blush and nodded while Shego grunted in annoyance. Artemis saw how she was looking at Kim's blushing face more then Apollo's.

"Well, he IS the sun god." Percy said, not really getting what she meant.

"Little sister!" Apollo called. If his teeth were any whiter he could've blinded them without the sun car, "What's up? You never call. You never write. I was getting worried!"

Artemis sighed. "I'm fine, Apollo. And I am not your little sister."

"Hey, I was born first."

"We're twins! How many millennia do we have to argue—"

"To be fair the myths say that Artemis was born first and help her mother when Apollo was born."

Apollo frown while Artemis smirked at Shego "So what's up?" he said getting back into his grove. "Got the girls with you, I see. You all need some tips on archery?"

Artemis grit her teeth. "I need a favor. I have some hunting to do, alone. I need you to take my companions to Camp Half-Blood."

"Sure, sis!" Then he raised his hands in a 'stop everything' gesture. "I feel a haiku coming on."

The Hunters all groaned. Apparently they'd met Apollo before.

He cleared his throat and held up one hand dramatically.

"_Green grass breaks through snow._

_Artemis pleads for my help._

_I am so cool_."

He grinned at them, waiting for applause.

"That last line was only four syllables," Ron said and the others looked at him, "What? Yori like making them when I went to the exchange trip to Japan. I learn a thing or two about them."

Apollo frowned. "Was it?"

"Yes." Artemis replied "What about I am so big-headed?"

"No, no, that's six syllables. Hmm." He started muttering to himself.

Zoe Nightshade turned to the group of half-bloods…and a satyr. "Lord Apollo has been going through this haiku phase ever since he visited Japan. 'Tis not as bad as the time he visited Limerick. If I'd had to hear one more poem that started with, _There once was a goddess from Sparta—"_

"I've got it!" Apollo announced. "_I am so awesome._ That's five syllables!" He bowed, looking very pleased with himself.

The others stared and Shego gave him a thumbs down. Apollo did not notice. "And now, sis. Transportation for the Hunters, you say? Good timing. I was just about ready to roll."

"These demigods will also need a ride," Artemis said, pointing to Kim's and Percy's group. "Some of Chiron's campers, the other three are new to being half-bloods."

"No problem!" Apollo checked them out. "Well Kim Possible a half-blood, looks like I owe Hermes for that bet then."

"Oh?" Kim asked.

Apollo nodded, "Yeah I thought you were a mortal that did great things. Never imagine you were a half-blood."

Kim frown, _'There goes that theory.'_

Apollo looked at her group, "So new to the whole half-blood thing? How long have you guys known?"

Ron thought about it, "Umm a couple of hours give or take."

They all looked surprise. "Really?" Apollo asked. "What happen?"

"Well a python, with a capital P, came and tried to kill us." Kim winched at the looks on Apollo's and Artemis's faces as she remember said monster poisoned their mother before Apollo killed it. "One of our teachers, who is also a half-blood as well, tossed Kim a spear and she stabbed it twice in the head."

Rufus nodded from Ron's shoulder and held his hand up, "Uh-huh, big snake."

Apollo and Artemis stared at Kim, who blushed. They were not the only one as everyone else stared at Kim. Apollo gave his blinding smile, "Good on you Kim. Do you still have your spoils?"

"My what?"

"Spoils of war" Apollo said. "Monsters leave stuff behind that half-blood can keep. Some sacrifice them to their godly parents as brownie points or if they need something or they can be made into weapons or armor."

Kim pulled out the two fangs and stared at them. Apollo offered her a smile before he turned to Ron, "Hey Ron I knew you had to be a half-blood."

"Really?" Asked Ron, Bonnie and Shego.

Apollo nodded, "Yep someone as cool as him couldn't be anything but a half-blood. Shame you are not my kid."

Ron grinned while Bonnie had a look like she question Apollo's sanity and Shego pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Let's see…Thalia, right? I've heard all about you."

Thalia blushed. "Hi, Lord Apollo."

"Zeus's girl, yes? Makes you my half sister. Used to be a tree, didn't you? Glad you're back. I hate it when pretty girls turn into trees. Man, I remember one time—"

"But we don't have time for that." Artemis stated hastily, hoping to avoid something catastrophic. "You should get going."

"Oh, right." Then he looked at the water boy, and his eyes narrowed. "Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah. I mean… yes, sir." It seemed weird calling a teenager "sir," but he'd learned to be careful with immortals. They tended to get offended easily. Then they blew stuff up.

Apollo studied him, but he didn't say anything, which Percy found a little creepy. "Well!" he said at last. "We'd better load up, huh? Ride only goes one way—west. And if you miss it, you miss it."

Percy looked at the Maserati, which would seat two people max. There were about twenty of them.

"Cool car," Nico said.

"Thanks, kid," Apollo said.

"But how will we all fit?"

"Oh." Apollo seemed to notice the problem for the first time. "Well, yeah. I hate to change out of sports-car mode, but I suppose…" He took out his car keys and beeped the security alarm button. _Chirp, chirp._

For a moment, the car glowed brightly into a glare before it died back down, the Maserati had been replaced by one of those Turtle Top shuttle buses like we used for school basketball games.

"Aw sweet!" Ron cried. "Boo-yea!" cheered Rufus

"Right," he said. "Everybody in."

Zoe ordered the Hunters to start loading. She picked up her camping pack, and Apollo said, "Here, sweetheart. Let me get that."

Zoe recoiled. Her eyes flashed murderously.

"Brother," Artemis chided. "You do not help my Hunters. You do not look at, talk to, or flirt with my Hunters. And you do not call them sweetheart."

"Forget it Artemis, brothers never listen to their sisters." Shego said. "Especially the dumb ones."

Apollo nodded before he frown as he relies what she said, "Were you being serious or are you mocking me?"

Shego smirked, "I say 70 percent serious and 30 percent mock."

"You're very smug right now aren't you?"

"A little bit," Shego replied before she started to climb on but Artemis stopped her.

"Shego may I have a word?"

Shego looked at Artemis before she said to the group, "If I am force to sit near Apollo or whoever is driving, someone will be learning to fly the hard way." she then followed Artemis out of hearing range, even Grovers.

"This is so cool!" Nico said, jumping around looking at the transformed bus. "Is this really the sun? I thought Helios and Selene were the sun and moon gods. How come sometimes it's them and sometimes it's you and Artemis?"

"Downsizing," Apollo said. "The Romans started it. They couldn't afford all those temple sacrifices, so they laid off Helios and Selene and folded their duties into our job descriptions. My sis got the moon. I got the sun. It was pretty annoying at first, but at least I got this cool car."

"But how does it work?" Nico asked. "I thought the sun was a big fiery ball of gas!"

"Yeah can you explain that?" Kim asked, "My father is a rocket scientist and if everything is not what we know…"

Apollo chuckled as ruffled Nico's hair. "That rumor probably got started because Artemis used to call me a big fiery ball of gas. Seriously, kid, it depends on whether you're talking astronomy or philosophy. You want to talk astronomy? Bah, what fun is that? You want to talk about how humans think about the sun? Ah, now that's more interesting. They've got a lot riding on the sun…er, so to speak. It keeps them warm, grows their crops, powers engines, makes everything look, well, sunnier. This chariot is built out of human dreams about the sun, kid. It's as old as Western Civilization. Every day, it drives across the sky from east to west, lighting up all those puny little mortal lives. The chariot is a manifestation of the sun's power, the way mortals perceive it. Make sense?"

Nico shook his head. "No."

Kim gave him a deadpan look, "So it is not the sun itself but is it's power in solid form."

"Best way to discribe it I guess. Just think of it as a really powerful, really dangerous solar car."

Artemis came back with Shego, who was not looking into anyone eyes. Kim wondered what it was about but didn't ask as it was not any of her business.

"Hey, sis, where are you off to, anyway?"

"Hunting," Artemis said. "It's none of your business."

"I'll find out. I see all. Know all." Apollo said

Artemis snorted. "Just drop them off, Apollo. And no messing around!"

"No, no! I never mess around."

Artemis rolled her eyes, then looked at her hunters. "I will see you by winter solstice. Zoe, you are in charge of the Hunters. Shego will help you girls out with anything you need as a favor to me. Do well. Do as I would do."

Zoe straightened. "Yes, my lady."

Artemis then looked at Shego, "Remember what I said,"

Shego nodded but looked disgruntled.

Artemis knelt and touched the ground as if looking for she rose, she looked troubled. "So much danger. The beast must be found."

She sprinted toward the woods and melted into the snow and shadows.

Apollo just chuckled and asked with his keys held up, "So, who wants to drive?"

The Hunters piled into the van. They all crammed into the back so they'd be as far away as possible from Apollo and the rest of the highly infectious males, Bianca sat next to Zoe to try and make conversation. Bonnie was near the front with Thalia while Shego sat in the middle between the hunter and the others. Nico sat behind the driver seat with Grover while Kim and Ron and Annabeth sat next to Percy.

"Can I drive?" Nico asked.

"No. Too young."

"Oo! Oo!" Grover raised his hand.

"Mm, no," Apollo said. "Too furry."

He looked from the groups before he looked to Shego. "She-"

"No," she simply answered as she filed her…glove?

Apollo frown before he recovered, "Okay I know, Miss Possible perfect."

Kim looked at him, "What?"

"If anyone can do it you can." Apollo reasoned as she offered the seat. "If I heard you said you can do anything so driving my sun car should be a snap."

"C'mon Kim," Ron said, "You got this."

"Better you then me," Bonnie muttered.

Kim looked at her, "You got a better score then me in drivers ed, why don't you do it?"

Bonnie shook her head, "One this is a…well looks like a bus so it is different then a car. Two it is the sun, enough said. Beside better you then our school car wrecker over there."

"Hey!" exclaim Ron, "I tried to explain to everybody it was not that I was going to fast they simply built the gym too close to the parking lot."

"Yeah no crashing the sun." Apollo said. "I really do not want to explain to dad why that happen. Anyway come on up Kim."

As she came up and got into the driver's seat Apollo said. "Don't sweat it! Maine to Long Island is a really short trip, and don't worry about what happened to the last kid I trained. You have been flying for years. Zeus is not going to blast you out of the sky if he hasn't already."

Apollo laughed good-naturedly. The rest of group didn't join him. He hit a button on the dashboard, and a sign popped up along the top of the windshield. They looked and saw that while backwards it read: WARNING: STUDENT DRIVER.

"Take it away!" Apollo told Kim. "You're gonna be a natural. Just remember speed equals heat. That faster you go the hotter you will make the sun."

They took off nice and it seems to go well. Apollo was keeping her at a good speed to keep the heat where it needed to be. "We need to veer south for Long Island," Apollo said. "Hang a left."

Percy looked outside and saw that they were high in the air. That made him a little sick. "Ah…" Apollo said, "A little lower, sweetheart. Cape Cod is freezing over."

"Sorry," Kim muttered and lowered them down. The bus dipped down slightly and they dropped down till Apollo told her it was good.

Now they were over the Atlantic Ocean going at a thousand miles an hour, the New England coastline off to their right. And it was getting hot in the bus. "A little slower dear, the snow it starting to melt and it is still winter."

Down below them was a little snow-covered New England town. At least, it used to be snow-covered. Percy and Ron could not believe their eyes as they watched the snow melted off the trees and the roofs and the lawns. "A little higher now, don't want to burn anything." Apollo said.

Shego groan, "Relax Kimmie not that much farther now and I want to get there in one piece."

"There!" Apollo pointed. "Long Island, dead ahead. Let's slow down, dear."

Kim was thundering toward the coastline of northern Long Island but slowing down like she was told. There was Camp Half-Blood: the valley, the woods, the beach. Ron could make out some kind of dining pavilion and cabins and the amphitheater.

They were only a few hundred yards away now. "Okay I got this." Kim said before she glanced at Apollo, "Uh, how do I land this thing?"

"Brakes would be a good start," Apollo said. "Try turning pass the water and land on the beach."

Kim slammed her foot on the brake when she say she was going to pass it, and the sun bus pitched forward at a forty-five degree angle, slamming into the Camp Half-Blood canoe lake with a huge FLOOOOOOSH!

Steam billowed up, sending several frightened naiads scrambling out of the water with half-woven wicker baskets.

The bus floated to the surface, along with a couple of capsized, half-melted canoes before it drove over to the beach where it came to a stop.

"Well," said Apollo with a brave smile. "You did alright, my dear. You had everything under control. Not bad for a first time. Let's go see if we boiled anyone important, shall we?"

Kim pouted but she felt like she could have done better. As the door open and Thalia rushed out and collapsed on the sand panting. The others got off before Shego walked up to her, "Got to work on that down cline Kimmie they're a killer." She said with a smirk.

"Hey! We got here in one piece like you want right?" Kim shot back at her before she got off.

_Hope you all enjoy this. What did Artemis talk to Shego about? Who are Kim's Ron's and Bonnie's godly parent? Find out next chapter. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

KP and the Olympians

Okay for those who are wondering about the poll for the pairing I got something to tell everyone. At first I wanted this to be Kim paired with Shego, but I did not want to lose readers because of this so I made the poll. The one that has Kim being paired with Ron won…by a landslide. I figure I go with everyone choice as a man if my word but I do not want to get rid of my favorite Kim Possible pairing. Well after talking to one of my readers, who so happens to be the master mind behind the Kim Ron pairing winning in my poll, I decided to do something I am sure no one has ever done before. Up until a certain point where Kim is to be paired I will stop this story and do Two sequels. One where Kim is paired with Ron and one where Kim is paired with Shego. The stories with be similar but have there differences. Hope that will work for everyone just bare with me until then.

For those who know or don't know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist. My partner and I are looking for out for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; I do not own Kim Possible nor the Percy Jackson series. Though I can happily say I am the first person to have a story of this kind of crossover.

Kim, Ron, Rufus and Bonnie looked around the camp taking it all in. Frost covered the chariot track and the strawberry fields. The cabins were decorated with tiny flickering lights, like Christmas lights, except they seemed to be balls of real fire. More lights glowed in the woods and a fire flickered in the attic window of a very large farm house.

Kim notice that Percy was looking at the place like he never seen it before. She guess that he never been here in the winter. From the point she notice twelve cabins space in a U shape with several statues of different god and goddesses. Kim figured those were the cabins they were going to be staying at.

Kim also saw a large dinning area with a large roaring fire on a hearth that was all free of snow. A few stable that held, if she was really seeing thing, several pegasus. In one area was a climbing wall that looked like it had…lava?

"Whoa," Nico said as he climbed off the bus. "Is that a climbing wall?"

"Yeah," Percy answered.

"Why is there lava pouring down it?"

"Little extra challenge." Kim raised a brow at that answer.

Shego laughed, "Please Princess can beat that wall easy. Lava never stopped her before."

Kim smirked, "I am glad you think so highly of me Shego. I thought you guys' add lava to your lairs to try and keep me out."

Shego snorted, "And you stopped real volcanoes before not to mention some of Dr. D's lair. I just called it like I see it."

Percy shook his head at their antics while Annabeth had a thoughtful look, like she was trying to figure out how Kim could possibly handle the wall with ease. Percy turned to Nico "Come on. I'll introduce you to Chiron." He looked over to Zoe and said, "I can assume you've been here before and met Chiron?"

She nodded stiffly. "I have. Tell him we will be in Cabin Eight. Hunters, follow me."

Grover shot forward, "I'll show you the way," he offered.

"We know the way."

"Oh, really, it's no trouble. It's easy to get lost here, if you don't"—he tripped over a canoe and came up still talking—"like my old daddy goat used to say! Come on!"

Zoe decided that it was best to get rid of him by letting him have his moment. The Hunters shouldered their packs and their bows and headed off toward the cabins. Shego shook her head, "That goat is going to come back with more then his ego bruised."

Before Kim could say anything, Apollo's voice rang out. "Take care, sweethearts!" he said, before winking at Percy. "Watch out for those prophecies, Percy. I'll see you soon."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

Instead of answering, he hopped back in the bus. He gave them all a wicked smile, as if he knew something they didn't. Then he closed the doors and revved the engine. They all had to turn away as the sun chariot took off in a blast of heat. When they looked back, the lake was steaming. A red Maserati soared over the woods, glowing brighter and climbing higher until it disappeared in a ray of sunlight.

"Hey, who Chiron?" Nico interrupted. "I don't have his figurine."

"Our activities director," Percy said. "He's…well, you'll see.

"Yeah you will not want the surprise to be ruined," Shego said with a smirk wanting to see the little kid's reaction.

"If those Hunter girls don't like him; good enough for me." Nico grumbled.

Shego laughed, "Kid the hunters don't like anybody that is male so that is a given."

As they head to the farm house, Annabeth told the new comers that it was call the Big House, the other were telling the new coming about camp and some of the people there. Because it was winter barely anyone was there. Mostly the year rounder, "Basically the ones who didn't have homes to go to, or would get attacked by monsters too much if they left." Shego explained to them.

Percy Annabeth and Thalia showed some of the year rounders to them. Charles Beckendorf from the Hephaestus cabin stoking the forge outside the camp armory. The Stoll brothers, Travis and Connor, from the Hermes cabin, were picking the lock on the camp store. A few kids from the Ares cabin were having a snowball fight with the wood nymphs at the edge of the forest. Kim notice the smirk on Shego's face and knew where she was going to be heading off to next.

The Big House was decorated with strings of red and yellow fireballs that warmed the porch but didn't seem to catch anything on fire. Inside, flames crackled in the hearth. The air smelled like hot chocolate. Two people were playing a quiet game of cards in the parlor.

Chiron's brown beard was shaggier for the winter. His curly hair had grown a little longer. He wore a fuzzy sweater with a hoof print design on it, and he had a blanket on his lap that almost hid his wheelchair completely.

The other man wore a neon orange leopard-skin warm-up suit and his purple running shoes. A golden laurel wreath was tilted sideways on his curly black hair, which must've meant he'd won the last hand of cards.

He smiled when he saw us. "Percy! Thalia! Annabeth!" he was shocked to see Shego, who was looking at the other man in surprise, "Shelia, I did not expect to see you here. How are Victor, Jonathon, Alan and Eric doing?"

Shego turned her eyes away from the other man to Chiron, "Yeah well things happen. I got a call to help some half-bloods and I could not resist. Beside I could not let these newbie's show me up." then she remembered the other question, "Oh they are fine, my brothers are still trying to play hero in Go city."

Kim and Ron looked at each other, "Victor? Jonathon? Alan? Eric?" Kim asked.

Shego rolled her eyes, "My brother's real names; Victor is Hego, Jonathan is Mego and the twins are Alan and Eric."

Chiron then turned to the others. "Ah, and these must be—"

"Kim Possible," Kim stated before she introduced everyone else in her group. "This is Ron Stoppable, Bonnie Rockwaller and this is Nico di Angelo one of the two that Percy and the others went to retrieve."

Chiron nodded. "Percy's team succeeded, then."

"Well…" Percy said nervously

Shego snorted, "We picked up some more then expect. The hunters came back and one of the two that Percy and the others were looking for joined them."

Just then, Grover trotted into the room, grinning like crazy. He had a black eye and red lines on his face that looked like a slap mark. "The Hunters are all moved in!"

The others looked at him, while Shego snorted again, "Called it," she muttered.

Chiron frowned. "The Hunters, eh? I see we have much to talk about." He glanced at Nico and the other new campers. "Grover, perhaps you should take our young friends to the den and show them our orientation film."

"But… Oh, right. Yes, sir."

"Orientation film?" Nico asked. "Is it G or PG? cause my sister never lets me see anything over that."

Shego smirked, "It is PG-13 kid so go and enjoy without her coming to bust you."

"Cool!" Nico happily followed him out of the room. Kim and the others look wondering if they should follow.

Shego looked at them, "Just go it might make things understandable to you guys then. But I have one thing to ask, Why is Lord Dionysus here?"

The Kim and the others of her group looked at him, he was a god? Dionysus looked up from his cards, "Well I guess you must have left before I was punished."

"Punished?" Shego asked with a raised eyebrow.

Chiron cleared his throat, "Yes Mr. D is being punish for chasing an out of bounds nymph, twice. So he has to be in charge of camp for 100 years. With no wine drinking aloud."

The others that did not know this stared, "Harsh," Ron muttered, which Mr. D nodded to.

Shego smirked, "Was she hot?"

Mr. D looked at her wondering is she was joking or not, "Yes very much if you must know."

Shego gave a small laugh, before she turned to Kim and the others. "Well while you guys are seeing the film or whatever the hell you guys are planning on doing, I will be out for a bit." She turned to Chiron, "I plan on staying until after the capture the flag with the hunters. Never got a chance to play them when I was here and I am not missing this."

And with that Shego left the big house before Chiron could answer.

(Scene change)

Shego went out into the woods to clear her head. Not that it was an easy thing especially with what Artemis had pulled her aside to talk about. She shook her head, "Artemis you are just seeing things."

(Flashback)

Artemis leaded Shego away out of hearing distance from the rest of the group. Shego was confused, "Uh Lady Artemis, what is this about?"

Artemis looked at her, "I want to talk about something I saw."

Shego raised a brow. Artemis continued "I have seen that look before. You see Kim as a rival as she does you. But there is something else in you eyes that not many would have caught."

Shego shook her head, "Look I do not know what you thought you saw but it was nothing. Beside where could you have possibly see that same look?"

Shego turned and took a few steps before Artemis answered. "I've seen that same look as I once had that look. During my time with Orion."

Shego stopped in her track stunned. She had learned many things about the Olympians over the years and many about Artemis. There were a few important things you need to know and avoid with her. One; never mess with her hunters. Two; don't make sexual comments about her hunters. Three; never make sexual comments about HER. That is a very bad idea. And finally Never, _Ever_, mention the O word near her. That was just asking to be killed in a very painful way.

Shego turned to Artemis stunned, "What are you saying?" she asked in a low voice.

Artemis stepped closer and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I am saying you should tread lightly on the path you are taking. Who knows what will happen."

Shego shook her head trying to grasp what was going on, "Wait a minute, you" points to Artemis, "Are giving me," Points to herself, "Advice on my love life?"

Artemis eye twitched, "No I am not," she growled before she calm herself. "I am saying be careful. I have known you for years and I respect you even if you are not with my hunters. I do not wish you to be hurt because of something like this."

Shego looked at her, before she sighed, "Look Artemis I appreciate everything but I do not think it matters. I can't do a thing about it. Beside it is not like it would work out anyway. We work on different sides of the law, outside of the gods business that is, and I do not even know if she even likes girls."

Artemis shook her head, Shego was too headstrong sometimes and she does not even see where she is going before it happens. "I am just saying to watch yourself. I would hate for a strong maiden like your self to be hurt because of your strong will."

Artemis headed back with Shego next to her, ignoring Shego muttering, "I'm not a maiden damnit."

(Flashback ends)

Shego sighed as she walked deeper into the woods. Some nymphs appeared out of their trees wondering about her. Shego did not know what to do. She knew the chance of her getting the girl she likes was slim to none. She would have a better chance of having Zeus apologies to his brother Hades.

"What's the matter with me?" she asked aloud. "You have been down this road before, it will never happen."

She leaned against a tree next to a small creek and growled out as she rubbed her forehead. "Kim you stupid girl, why can't I get you out of my head?"

She looked down the creek unable to help it. She started to speak her mind out, away from everyone else, "If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that. No girl is worth the aggravation," The nymphs got closer with grins on their faces as she said, "That's ancient history, been there, done that!"

The nymphs grinned and sang from the high branches of the tree, "Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'? She's the Earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden; honey, we can see right through you. Girl, ya can't conceal it. We know how ya feel and who you're thinking of."

Shego eyed the nymphs above her as she growled out and started to walk away, "No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no."

The nymphs called down to her, "You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it, uh-oh?"

Sehgo glared before she yelled at them "It's too cliché. I won't say I'm in love!" and with that she went deeper hoping to lose them. As she walked, not knowing the nymphs were following, she went on thinking of her past relationships and how they failed, "I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming 'Get a grip girl. Unless you're dying to cry your heart out'."

The nymphs sung down to her as she worked through her thoughts as they shifted to her and Kim together, "You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying, Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up. When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad?"

Shego snapped out her latest daydream where she was about to kiss Kim when she shouted back, "Whoa: No chance, now way! I won't say it, no, no!"

The nymphs however say the grin on her face and sung down to her, "Give up, give in; check the grin you're in love."

Shego realize she was still grinning at her thoughts and shouted up at them, "This scene won't play; I won't say I'm in love!" Shego crossed her arms and sprung them apart to send her message before she ran to get the nymphs away from her.

They however kept up with her, "You're doin flips, read our lips: You're in love!"

Shego stopped by a large flat stone as she called out to them "You're way off base, I won't say it," (the nymphs muttered to themselves, "She won't say it no.") "Get off my case, I won't say it."

Shego finally went to lay on the rock facing the sky to clear her head when one of the nymphs came down and placed a flower near her as the rest sang "Girl, don't be proud. It's O.K. you're in love."

Shego stretched and found the flower. She grabbed it as she sat up and could not help but smile thinking of her crush. As she laid back down thinking she said as she made up her mind, "Oh; at least out loud, I won't say I'm in love."

The nymphs all sighed before they left her along glad they were able to help her out, even if she did not want it.

(scene change)

The large group of half-blood exited the Big House and finish talking to Chiron and Mr. D. They were heading to try and stop the tension between the hunter and the other campers. Kim looked around still taking it all in. "So where do we stay?"

Percy answered, "Well until you guys are claimed by your godly parents you are to stay in cabin eleven, Hermes's cabin."

Ron scratched his head, "So how long does it take to be claimed?"

Annabeth looked uncomfortable, "It depends on your parent. Some are claimed fast, others are not."

Kim felt bad for those who have taken so long to be claimed, to know who their family was. The campers explained how the cabins and everything else worked and everything else they should know. Kim then noticed Shego coming out of the woods and headed towards the Ares cabin.

Kim went on ahead till she was next to Shego. "Shego where are you going?"

Shego raised an eyebrow but kept walking. "Making my mark as top dog in camp. The Ares kids always are the best fighters in camp no matter what generation. Some of the other half-bloods are great in battle but when it comes down to it I would rather have an Ares kid watching my back. When I was learning here I fought the Ares head councilors, who are always the best fighters of the cabin, all the time. I Was top dog before I left and even if I am just here for a few days I intend to do the same."

Kim raised a brow "You are going to pick a fight with a younger kid just to show you are the strongest."

Shego stopped for a minute and looked at her, "Listen princess for some of these camper it is fine but for those half-blood from 'minor' gods and goddesses it is hard for them. You are treated like you are not worth anything. The gods only care who the best is as long as it is there kids of one of the twelve, even if some don't have kids. My brothers and I were still stuck in Hermes cabin even when claimed; as well as some of the others that aren't claim at all as they are not treated differently and still have to be stuck in the cramp cabin.

"My brother Hego might not have care saying all kinds of crap like 'that is the order of things' but I would not take it. I pitched a tent outside near the fire, beaten any guard that would try and make me leave and fought to be worth something. I work to have my name remembered by those in camp and not look down on me because of my mother being a minor goddess.

"Even after we got our powers I still made it so I was not treated like some cannon fodder. So if you think I will stop now then you have another thing coming."

Kim stopped watching her as she ranted. Kim felt sorry not just for Shego and how she was her but also for the other kids with minor gods for parents. She then remembers something that Percy and the others told her, "Some of the others unclaimed kid or the kids of minor gods left camp and joined the titans."

Shego snorted, "Well what do people expect seeing how badly we are treated. I would agree if it wasn't for the fact the titans are worst then the gods. Do they really think they will make things better for those kids if they fight for them? They will be lucky to live a life where they aren't slaves let along a life better then what they got here." Shego sighed. "I feel for them but the titans aren't going to make things better for them. The thing is the gods need us really. Without anyone to believe in them they will lose what power they have and fade. They are just too stubborn to see that they are the reason those kids abandoned them because they were abandoned first. But you can't tell anything to a god because they only want to see what they want to hear and not what they need to hear."

They could hear some thundering and while Kim looked up confused Shego ignored it. Kim looked at her, "Do you feel that way?"

Shego stopped in front of the door to Ares cabin, "It doesn't matter Kimmie, no one can change it. Not even you." She muttered.

Shego then went and kick the door to the cabin open. Those inside, some of them were in the middle a midday nap. One stood up, "Who in Hades are you?"

Shego smirked and stepped in, "I am the one looking to pick a fight with the head councilor of Ares cabin. So which one of you punks are it?"

One stood up, a tall muscular guy, "Who's asking?"

Shego took on look at him before she looked around the cabin and snorted, "I said the head not some runt. So where is he?"

One then said, "Clarisse went on a quest for Chiron. Top secret!"

Shego raise a brow at the fact a girl was the head of Ares cabin, which was a rare thing in that, and grinned wanting to fight her more, "So when will she be back? I want a crack at her."

"Haven't heard from her in a month." One cabin mate said. "She's missing in action."

Shego frowned, "Damn and here I was looking for a fight." She sighed and headed for the door. "Guess it is just you and me pumpkin."

One Ares camper charged at Shego but was sent flying back into the wall like nothing. The others stared at her as Shego left and could not help but wonder, _'Who's kid is that?'_

Outside Shego was leading Kim to the wresting area. "So because you could not get your fight you want to fight me?" Kim asked, not all that bothers with another chance to fight Shego.

Shego smirked, "Well the only ones here that could give me a challenge is maybe Percy, Zoe or Thalia and I can already tell it would not be much of a fight. So that just leaves you."

Kim smirked and as they got into the ring they got into their stances. Many other campers were around and stopped to watch the match. Among them were Zoe and some hunters including Bianca di Angelo. Percy Thalia and Annabeth were also there as well as other campers. Ron could be seen sitting next to Nico and Grover waiting.

They did not have to wait long as they two got into action. Shego's powers flared up and she went onto the attack. Kim serve the first two attack before she moved her arm so it block the forearm of Shego's next attack before Kim threw a punch of her own.

Shego blocked it and swiped at Kim. She ducked and spun on her heel and delivered a kick, which Shego blocked.

Shego went on the attack again and Kim twirled tightly and got around Shego and attempted to attack from the side. Shego was able to block the attack and pushed her back. Kim did a series of back flips to gain some distance before the two went right back at it.

One of the Ares cabin whistled as what he was seeing. "Okay I can see why that girl wanted to fight Clarisse."

Some of the others looked at him but his attention was only on the fight. Zoe's eyes tracked their every movement and was deeply impressed. She had fought Shego before and from what she saw she only has gotten better. This younger girl was not only keeping up with the veteran fighter and also keeping her on her toes and Zoe could not tell who has the upper hand.

Annabeth was watching and she saw that these two have fought many times before. They were not simple reacting but they were intone with not only with their fighting style but each others as well. They did not have to think on what to do as their opponent made their move but did what they knew to react. This was deep level fighting and she was glad they were on their side.

Percy stared unable to say anything. He had seen fights before but this blew everything out of the water. He knew he wouldn't want to fight either of them. Nico stared with stars in his eyes. This was better then any kung fu movie. It was real and they were better then the fighters in the movies.

Everyone watched as they fought more before they broke apart and lightly panted away from each other on the other side of the mat. "Slowing down Kimmie?"

Kim smirked, "Nope maybe you are seeing this Shego. Need a break?"

Shego laughed and they flew themselves back at it. As they watched, none of the camper noticed Chiron coming up behind them and watching the fight for himself. He was deeply impressed. He had trained and seen many heroes fight but these two were on Achilles's and Jason's level. With Shego's powers and Kim skill he was sure they would even give Hercules with all his strength a workout.

Kim went low and swiped Shego's feet. Shego jumped to avoid it and slammed her plasma covered hand into the ground as Kim moved to dodge it. Shego recovered in time to block Kim's next attack. Shego stepped back before swiping hard at Kim. Kim jumped and twirled out of the way of the attack before she use her momentum at spin and lash a kick at Shego.

The two slid apart and panted all with grinned on their faces. They then heard clapping and Chiron stepped forwards. "Well done my friends. You two are highly skilled. Makes my work a little harder to try and see how to make you better. You are skilled at hand to hand combat but I will see how well you would do with a weapon Miss Possible."

Kim thought about it. She never used a weapon before beside the incident with the monster and it was all new to her. Shego snorted, "Something small and lightweight so not to slow her down but also flexible to be use with her style."

Chiron nodded, "Yes perhaps some daggers or short swords. A spear would not hurt either or perhaps Hephaestus cabin could forge a weapon for you."

Beckendorf nodded always up for a challenge. Chiron turned to everyone else. "Well I think that is enough for now. Lets all get back to what you all were doing before."

The crowd disperses, all talking about the fight they just saw.

(Scene change)

That night at dinner Kim, Bonnie and Ron seated themselves at the Hermes table. Learning that every cabin had their own table they had to stay at the Hermes as that was their cabin for now. Shego, who had no cabin, sat with them and she explained some of the rules. "Okay I can get that it is a sacrifice and all but why food?" Ron asked.

Shego snorted, "No idea really, some think they just like the smell. Just give them some of your food to your parent or whatever god or goddess and you are fine."

Ron thought about it, "I wonder if my parent would like a Naco?"

"A what?" one of the Stroll brothers asked.

Ron grinned, "The mixing of a nachos and a taco, the Naco."

Kim shook her head, "Ron made it up and our favorite restaurant bought it and gave him royalty money. He earned a lot of money, till the power went to his head." This last part was a jab at Ron, who chuckled sheepishly.

The Strolls brother laughed, "You got to make it for camp sometime. Grover would eat them whole I bet."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Not like the loser is any different when he eats those things."

Then the Hermes table went to make her offering. Ron Bonnie and Kim went up to give their offering to the fire and to the gods. As soon as they were finish something happen. Bonnie's form glowed before her cloths shifted into a designer dress found at Club Banana and one of the expensive ones at that. Her sneakers became designer high heels and her hands were covered in soft gloves that went down to her elbows. Bonnie's hair was stylized into an elegant bun with a small tiara on top of her head. Her face had make up added making her like a model or movie star with a simple but beautiful necklace around her neck.

Bonnie looked at herself and had a large grin on her face. Chiron stood up, "It has been determined. Hail Bonnie Rockwaller, Daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess of lust, love and beauty."

The Aphrodite table cheered with several other camper and they went up to greet their new sister.

Kim blinked, "What just happen?"

Shego snorted, "She was claimed by her mother. What happen to her was called Aphrodite's blessings. Instant outfit picked by Aphrodite herself with make up and hair styled. That hair will stay like that for days." Seeing Kim's look she added, "You could shave it off in her sleep and it will be like that again the next morning. I should know I did that before to a few of the new ones. But after it is gone...not so much."

Ron blinked, "Are all the claiming like that?"

Shego looked at him, "Just Aphrodite, some have their symbol above their kid's heads. Mine was a rainbow appearing and the end landing on me." she then glared at him, "Say one word and I will offer you to the gods in the fire."

Everything then noticed something over Ron's head. Kim saw the symbol and smile at her friend's fortune. Ron notices the looks and was confused before Rufus climbed to his shoulder and made him look up. Ron looked at the symbol and then said, "I thought Apollo said I wasn't his kid?"

Everyone blink while Shego laughed. Kim slapped her forehead, "Ron that is not Apollo's sign."

Ron looked at her, "But Kim, he is the god of healing and that symbol is one almost every ambulance and hospital we come upon has that symbol on the sides."

Kim groaned while Shego laughed harder, "You buffoon, that is Hermes's symbol. Apollo has that stupid lyre as his symbol."

She kept laughing not seeing the glares from the few Apollo campers. Ron looked up at the symbol and blushed at his mistake. Chiron called out, "Hail Ron Stoppable, Son of Hermes, Massager of the gods, lord of thieves and to those that use the road."

Kim was happy for her best friend. She looked up in case a symbol would appear over her head. After a bit nothing happen and she frowned. Shego placed a hand on her shoulder, "No sweat Princess maybe your dad is saving something special for yea. If you were claimed after those two it wouldn't be as grand."

Kim smiled at her efforts but she had the feeling it wasn't that. After everything calmed down and they were finished eating, Chiron made the customary toast to the gods and formally welcomed the Hunters of Artemis. The clapping was pretty halfhearted. Then he announced the "good will" capture-the-flag game for tomorrow night, which got a lot better reception.

Kim smirked she could not wait for tomorrow. But after everything that has happen in the last twenty four hours she just wanted to sleep. As she headed back to the Hermes cabin she looked up at the sky and wonder when she was going to be claimed by her father.

_Hope you all enjoy this. So was Artemis's talk with Shego strange for her? Maybe but it is part of the story line. And for those who guess who Ron's and Bonnie's godly parent were, nice job with the guess but we are not done yet. There is still Kim and I save the best for last. You will just have to wait for the big revealing. _

_Okay before anyone asks about team Go's name let me explain my reason. The whole first letter of their team names be also their real names is so cliché I went with something new. Hego seems like a Victor to me and Jonathan is the name of my little brother, whole also gotten himself a ego for some unknown reason. The twins' names are my cousins' names and they are brother so I thought it would work. _

_If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review._


End file.
